


CD

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji encuentra en su maleta algo que no le pertenece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CD

Ah, por un momento pensé que ésta no era mi maleta. ¿Kamio se equivocó? Ahora debe estar buscando este disco compacto por todos lados y preguntándole a todos si lo han visto.

Podría llamarlo como siempre y decirle, pero si no se ha dado cuenta será raro. Además es su culpa por equivocarse en primer lugar, no la mía. Él debería llamarme a disculparse por dejar sus pertenencias en maletas ajenas. 

Se lo entregaré mañana y así puedo escucharlo primero.

...

Es bueno. Se lo pediré prestado a Kamio la próxima vez. ¿Quién es el artista? Ah... ya.

...

¿Mi teléfono móvil...? Aquí está. Es Kamio...


End file.
